


Лапки

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), Sunofnw



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Illnesses/Diseases, Minor Character Death, Present Tense, Surrealism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunofnw/pseuds/Sunofnw
Summary: Алиса третий день не сидит на таблетках.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Драбблы/Мини G - Pg-13





	Лапки

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Fairy_hungover](https://ficbook.net/authors/1998801)

Алиса третий день не сидит на таблетках.

На тумбочке возле кровати целая батарея цветных блистеров, распределённых по дням недели. В каких-то седативные, в каких-то нейролептики, в других лекарства от давления, в сто пятьдесят шестых — ударная доза убойной дряни, которую ей вколят, если она снова проткнёт соседке руку маникюрными ножницами.

Соседка на этот раз нормальная, вроде адекватная. Не бесится из-за сваленной в кучу на стуле одежды, не занимает ванную по полчаса с утра, когда надо на работу, а всё к чертям липкое от пота, потому что ночью снились кошмары, не поджаривает отвратный красный лук до состояния угольков и не заглядывает в медицинскую карту.

Алиса на самом деле очень неприхотлива в быту. Её устраивает и шум за стенкой, и вой котов на улице в марте, и красные муравьи на швах плитки возле кухонной раковины. Она знает, как пользоваться стиральной машинкой, и умеет выключать газ, не доводя до взрыва. Она безопасна, пока пьёт таблетки, и слегка безумна, если не пьёт. Но соседка никогда не следила, уменьшается ли количество лекарств. Кажется, она работает в какой-то фирме менеджером среднего звена и ей глубоко по барабану на социальные контакты с кем-то, кроме золотых рыбок в аквариуме.

На рыбок Чешир облизывается и скалит зубы. Алиса строго отчитывает его и радуется, что хозяйка квартиры не против домашних животных. Кота она нашла в мусорном баке, отмыла и вывела блох, после чего этот кусок меха грел ей постель и таскал дохлых мышей из подвала. Предел мечтаний, как она раньше без этого жила?

— Веди себя хорошо, — говорит Алиса на прощание. Обычно кот никак не реагирует, но стоит забыть принять одну из таблеток, как он тут же начинает своевольничать.

— Следи за собой, девочка, — голос у него противный, похожий на скрежет несмазанной железной двери. Алиса пожимает плечами и убегает, потому что у неё сегодня целая смена в кафе, а дебил-начальник будет орать, если она опоздает.

Да даже если успеет вовремя, всё равно наорёт, думает она по пути, ведь он-то в курсе, что она с приветом, и потому ищет любой повод, чтобы вычесть из небольшой зарплаты за якобы дерзкое поведение и недостаточно опрятную юбку. Официально уволить не может — бумажки из больницы настоящие, как и направление на работу для “возвращения навыков социализации и трудовой терапии”, так что отыгрывается за любые промахи. То, что Миранде или Никки сходит с рук, Алисе вменяется как самый страшный грех.

Алиса про себя называет начальника мудаком и мысленно засовывает ему в ухо брокколи.

На автомате она моет столешницы, раскладывает салфетки, а после разносит заказы, записывая каждый из них в блокнот аккуратным ровным почерком. Гости забегаловки в принципе неприхотливы, и если ты позволяешь себя лапать за задницу и временами делаешь вид, будто их шуточки смешны, то подкидывают неплохие чаевые. На них Алиса покупает то немногое, что ей всё ещё интересно и доставляет удовольствие, а вся зарплата уходит на квартиру — таблетки ей всё равно выдают по рецептам.

Шумные байкеры Алисе нравятся больше, чем тихушные типа интеллигенты. Первые обматерят, срыгнут на стол, больно ущипнут за ляжку и выдуют пару галлонов тёмного пива, зато не потребуют улыбаться, и уж точно не будет опостылевшего “посоветуйте что-нибудь на ваш вкус”. Лапать по-настоящему никогда не лапали, эта честь перепадает более фигуристым официанткам, Алиса отделывается гыгыканьем и предложением пойти в туалет вместе, на чём подкаты обычно и сворачиваются. А вот типа интеллигенты могут выдать такое, отчего у Алисы нервно дрожат пальцы и сводит мышцы лица от натянутой, словно бельё на верёвке, улыбки.

Эти ублюдки слишком наблюдательны. Чуют больное место, давят на него, провоцируют. Алиса рада, что у неё нет с собой ничего острее шариковой ручки. Но ведь и ручкой можно проткнуть человеку глаз, верно? Она правда старается не думать об этом и уходит быстрее, чем начинает в красках представлять последствия, а ещё хуже — слышать голос в голове, убедительный такой шёпот, что вообще-то ничего плохого нет в том, чтобы кого-то ударить. Тебе понравится, Алиса. Это приятно.

Алиса дышит на счёт пять в туалете, моет лицо тёплой водой с привкусом хлорки и заново красит ресницы, потому что дешёвая тушь потекла некрасивыми разводами. В зеркале она замечает ещё одно отражение, но делает вид, будто ослепла.

— Можно я провожу тебя до дома?

— Кевин, — Алиса оборачивается и устало поправляет бант на груди. — У тебя есть девушка. Отвянь от меня.

— Я не с этой целью, ты не думай! Просто тебя донимают, и я хотел помочь…

Ага, знает она его помощь. Алиса тоже не дура и чует, как зверь, что Кевину интересно попробовать с психованной. Говорят, так круче любой травки вставляет. А ещё что она натурально бешеная. Правду вообще-то говорят, но не на тему свиданий и секса — Алиса ни с кем не встречалась толком, всё детство и юность проведя по больницам разного пошиба. Да и нудно это.

Когда она не сидит на таблетках, жизнь расцветает новыми красками.

— Мне надо работать, — Алиса обходит Кевина, задевает его плечом и слышит смешок из тёмного угла. Там стоит невысокий человек в старинной дурацкой шляпе и в таком гриме, что клоун из ужастика удавился бы собственными воздушными шариками.

Алиса кивает Шляпнику и выходит, не обращая внимания на то, заметил это Кевин или нет.

Она начинает видеть Страну в пять лет. Родители — тогда они у неё ещё были и даже неплохие — сперва не придали фантазиям значения. Все девочки играют с воображаемыми друзьями. Все девочки рассаживают кукол пить чай и наряжают в странные платья. Все девочки верят, что у них под кроватью живёт говорящий белый кролик в камзоле и с часами.

Алиса помнит свои диагнозы так хорошо, что может оттарабанить их ночью после выматывающей смены. Врачи твердили разное, но сошлись в одном: это наследственное. Оказывается, одна из её пра-пра-пра прабабушек болела шизофренией с очень юного возраста, и это передалось по материнской линии дальше. Вроде бы эта пра жила в веке шестнадцатом… или восемнадцатом? Неважно. Тогда ещё не существовало волшебных таблеточек для купирования приступов и избавления от самых ярких симптомов. Проблемы решали радикально: или кровопускание, или электрический стул.

Алиса не хотела бы ни того, ни другого, поэтому у неё два раза в неделю сеансы с доктором и чёткий график приёма лекарств. Который она нарушает уже третий день, потому что так сказала перечница на магазинной полке. Не то чтобы у Алисы много причин ей верить, перечницы известные врунишки, но именно её слова подтолкнули попробовать. Ну не кинется же она на людей, если хотя бы пару дней не будет ходить, словно варёная муха?

Не кидается; даже успешно общается и с любопытством оглядывается на мир, а мир настороженно смотрит в ответ. У них с миром период взаимной притирки, это надо просто перетерпеть, потом пойдёт легче.

— Пока, — говорит Алиса спине Миранды, которая флиртует с последним клиентом. Главное вежливость. Она надеется успеть на автобус и заскочить по пути в прачечную, забрать свои и соседские вещи. Но тут из темноты выплывает голова Чешира, и Алиса морщится.

— Я же просила так не делать.

— Возле дома тебя ждёт ухажёррр.

Когда Чешир доволен, он растягивает звук “р” так, что тот звучит раскатисто и мягко. Совсем не похоже на скрежет. Он ещё лапками в воздухе перебирает и выпускает острые когти, цепляя ими кого-то невидимого.

— Значит, прачечная.

Ноги сами несут в сторону от возможной беды, потому что пускай Алиса и сумасшедшая, она вовсе не хочет отбиваться от парня, который привык получать желаемое по первому требованию. Он мудак. Алиса знает это, как знает и то, что соседка сегодня вернётся только под утро, и некому будет вызвать полицию, если чёртов поклонник дождётся её на крыльце под дверью.

Сумки с вещами тяжёлые. Чешир смеётся, кружится вокруг и говорит, что он бы с радостью помог, да не может, у него лапки. А шастающий по теням Шляпник джентльмена включать не спешит, хотя ему-то ничего бы не стоило протащить не только сумки, но и целый автобус вместе с Алисой через три квартала.

— Ох, ты наконец пришла! — подрывается Кевин с крыльца, едва завидев Алису. Она останавливается, смотрит на него в упор, но до него не доходит. — Ой, прости, помочь? Давай дверь подержу, достать ключи? Они в сумке?

— Я устала и хочу тишины, — раздельно и спокойно произносит Алиса, не выпуская пакетов из рук, потому что тогда она не схватится за что-нибудь острое. — Не мог бы ты свалить, пока прошу по-хорошему?

Кевин почему-то не слышит. Он ноет, тащится за ней, снова ноет и клянётся в вечной любви. Алиса с трудом отпирает дверь, пинает пакеты внутрь и ничуть не удивляется, когда между дверью и косяком протискивается мужской ботинок сорок второго размера. Она думает, что Кевин крайне наивен, если верит, что она не закричит.

Он вталкивает её в тёмный коридор, нелепо шарит по её телу липкими руками, мелет что-то про неприступность и “сама напросилась”, а у Алисы перед глазами хоровод таблеток складывается в кошачью улыбку, и рука натыкается на подставку для зонтов.

— Сколько грррязи разззвела, — Чешир трётся о ноги, его шерсть колючая и мягкая одновременно. Алиса размышляет, пошли бы ей бело-синее платье с передником и копна ярких золотых волос, но мысль эта ни к чему не приводит — у неё в коридоре и правда очень грязно, вот совсем как в свинарнике, а волшебного зелья “уберу за пять минут” почему-то на столике возле зеркала не появляется.

Алиса вздыхает и идёт за тряпкой и шваброй.

Когда она возвращается, в коридоре как будто бы чего-то не хватает, и Чешир облизывается как-то уж подозрительно сыто, но она списывает это на очередную дохлую мышь. Много их развелось в последнее время.

— Ты не видела Кевина?

Алиса вытирает последний стол и даже не вздрагивает. Не видела вообще или прямо сейчас? Ответ может быть очень разный.

— Нет, а что?

— Да он на телефон не отвечает, а мы договорились встретиться, у меня завтра выходной.

— Может, загулял?

Никки, девушка Кевина, обиженно дует губки.

— Пф, да он бы никогда!..

Никки — красивая пышногрудая нимфа с характером принцессы и хваткой бультерьера. Алиса считает её неплохой кандидатурой на роль Королевы Червей, ей пошла бы корона, плащ и крокет из фламинго. Алиса с удовольствием подложила бы ей под задницу ежа.

— Ладно, скажи, если увидишь его, окей?

— Окей.

Алиса спокойно заканчивает работу и идёт домой. Со дня пропажи Кевина проходит три дня. Никки обзванивает всех друзей, приятелей, его бывшую и морги. Пишет заявление, но кто в здравом уме будет искать молодого парня, которого нет всего три дня?

Шесть дней Алиса не пьёт таблетки. Ей хорошо и легко, голова почти не болит, а сонливость, которая мучила раньше месяцами, превратилась в бодрость и радость. Доктор тоже доволен: видна положительная динамика. Говорит продолжать курс. Алиса рисует на беседах с ним новыми красками на плотных листах картона солнышко, птичек и деревья. Шляпник считает, что так правильно, а Кролик добавляет, что не следует рассказывать доктору всю правду. Ведь неполная правда ещё и не ложь, верно?

Когда к ним с соседкой приходят копы, Алисы ни капельки не удивляется — её предупредили капли дождя и чеки из гипермаркета. Она гостеприимно переложила кучу барахла с одного стула на другой, а соседка в панике принялась искать чистые чашки не из-под кофе.

Копы задавали странные вопросы вроде:

— где вы были такого-то числа?  
— с кем говорили?  
— вам знаком этот молодой человек?  
— соседи утверждают, что он ждал вас три часа…

Алиса не спорит: да, ждал, да, хотел кое-чего, но у него уже есть девушка, а Алиса обычная вечная дева с котом и не собирается уводить чужого парня.

Копы смотрят на батарею таблеток и что-то себе думают.

— У меня есть рецепты, — на всякий случай говорит Алиса. — Это не наркотики, если что.

— Да-да, мы понимаем. Дайте нам знать, если что-то вспомните.

На пороге один из них долго смотрит на стойку для зонтов, где нет зонтов, и наконец спрашивает:

— Простите, а чем воняет?

— Слив в ванной забился, — признаётся соседка и почему-то краснеет. — Мы завтра же вызовем сантехника!

Коп извиняется и уходит, а Алиса, как дурочка, топает в ванную и смотрит на идеально чистый слив, пытаясь понять, что это только что было.

Чешир садится ей на голову, бестелесный и пушистый, словно фиолетовое грозовое облако.

— Твои галлюцинации совершенно отбились от рук, — жалуется он. — Немедленно приструни их, иначе я за себя не отвечаю!

— У меня лапки, — говорит Алиса спокойно, а после методично смывает в унитаз все таблетки из всех блистеров.

Потому что так жить намного приятнее. А доктор пускай идёт к чёрту. Ей так сказала идеальная воображаемая соседка и упорхнула на работу к золотым рыбкам.


End file.
